


En kald natt

by SomeNobody



Category: Kaptein Sabeltann | Captain Sabertooth - Formoe
Genre: Ja Den Sorte Dame regnes som en egen karakter, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeNobody/pseuds/SomeNobody
Summary: Glade Gorm fanger Sabeltann og Langemann og etterlater dem alene på Den Sorte Dame





	En kald natt

Et bur senket seg over Sabeltann og Langemann.  
  
«Hva i huleste Sabeltann er dette?! Slipp meg ut herifra! Slipp meg ut!» skrek Sabeltann.  
  
Glade Gorm ignorerte han, og vendte seg mot resten av mannskapet. «Hør etter, avskum! Nå er det jeg som har styringen her. Gjør nøyaktig som jeg sier, ellers vil deres høyt elskede kaptein dø. Snart vil dere finne ut at jeg ikke er en slik ynkelig pudding som deres eks-kaptein. Jeg vil ha den skatten, ellers vil hoder rulle, og denne stakkars, lille husklynga Kjuttaviga vil gå opp i flammer!»  
  
«Vi må gjøre som han sier. Fyren er jo helt klin kokos,» jamret Pysa, og ledet de andre av Den Sorte Dame og i retning landsbyen.  
  
«Patetiske svikere hele gjengen.» Sabeltann sank ned i hjørnet av buret, og så bort på sin nestkommanderende. Når det først skulle være, var ikke Langemann den verste å være fanget med.  
  
«Hva gjør vi nå, Kæpt’n?» spurte Langemann.  
  
Sabeltann lukket øynene og tok til å gruble. Langemann visste bedre enn å forstyrre kapteinen når han la planer, så han satte seg ned i andre enden, og ventet.  
  
Det kom noen kalde vindgufs over dekk. Langemann trakk jakka tettere rundt seg, og dro beina opptil haka.  
  
«Er du kald, Langemann?»  
  
«Ja, Kæpt’n.»  
  
«Kom bort hit. Du gjør ingen nytte for deg om du fryser i hjel.»  
  
Langemann nølte. Sabeltann var vanligvis en svært privat person. Selv Langemann holdt han vanligvis på en armlengdes avstand.  
  
«Det er en ordre,» sa Sabeltann.  
  
«Ai ai, Kæpt’n.» Langemann krøp nærmere kapteinen. Sabeltann la armen rundt skuldrene hans og dro ham nærmere seg. Rent instinktivt la Langemann hodet på brystet til Sabeltann.  
  
Den ekstra vekten gjorde at gitteret grov seg inn i ryggen på kapteinen. Etter kort tid ble dette uutholdelig, så han gled sakte nedover til de begge lå på dekk og så opp mot stjernene. I prosessen falt Langemann vekk fra kapteinen. Han snudde seg på siden, la armen over brystet til Sabeltann og la hodet tilbake dit det hadde vært.  
  
Sabeltann hadde aldri tatt Langemann for å være en særlig kosete type, men han hadde ikke noe imot det. Faktisk likte han det svært godt. Han la hånda på ryggen til Langemann og startet å lage små sirkler. Langemann reagerte ved å dra kapteinen enda litt nærmere seg.  
  
Slik lå de til søvnen innhentet dem.


End file.
